In most all sporting events, a continuous running score indicator system is desirable for providing information to the players, coaches and spectators. In basketball, informational scoring systems presently include indication of the total scores for the home and visiting teams, total team fouls, time remaining in the play period, as well as shot time clocks. What has heretofore been missing is a score indicating system whereby spectators, players and coaches are able to determine, at a glance, the score differential between the competing teams. By using the indicated total team scores, the players and coaches may mentally calculate the difference in total score between the two teams but this requires some mental effort and distracts from the concentration sometimes needed in the game.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to add a differential score indicator to presently used basketball scoring systems.
Another object of the present invention is a differential scoring system for basketball games that is visible to the spectators, the participating players and coaches of the opposing teams.
A further object of the present invention is a differential scoring indicator for basketball games that is positioned adjacent the shot time clocks presently employed.
An additional object of the present invention is a differential scoring indicator for basketball games that is color coded to indicate the team having the differential advantage.
A still further object of the present invention is a differential scoring indicator for basketball games that is controlled from the scoring table and simultaneously changed when the total score indication on the main score board is changed.